


I'll Fucking Digest You, One Kiss at a Time

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: "Want to eat you up," Lu Han groans. "Eat youout."





	I'll Fucking Digest You, One Kiss at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic 
> 
> minseok is kinda needy in this

Minseok is a perfectionist. Insecure in his abilities almost, a performer to the core, desperate to impress, to earn his place.

Or a tease. Acutely aware of both Lu Han's presence in his bathroom and the affect he has on him, what a few teasing bars and an unnecessary, silhouetted bend forward can _do_ to Lu Han.

(It's the latter. _Has_ to be)

Whatever the case, the result is the same.

And Lu Han's bare back slides against the smooth white of the bathroom tile as Minseok practices his rap. Yifan's, Tao's, too, in the shower.

Lu Han has boyfriend privileges—boyfriend desires—which means he _can_. He's _allowed to_. He's _encouraged_. He's _goaded_. But he just watches instead.

The steam makes Minseok's voice echo off the tiled walls. It makes Lu Han mind thick with want, but limbs, nerve endings sluggish with need.

Freshly showered, dazed, Lu Han licks his lips. And Minseok bends forward again, stopping mid _this feeling is so amazing, huh_. Minseok lingers that way for a good five beats too long, letting out this soft sound as one arm reaches back, shifts, one hand moving tellingly, the other bracing his weight against the tile.

(It's _definitely_ the latter)

Lu Han bites back a groan. Minseok rises slowly, continues where he left off. Starts anew, body swaying behind a clear nylon shower curtain as he scrubs at his own skin.

The lyrics aren't especially dirty, but Minseok has made Lu Han come whispering social niceities—hello, how are you, what's your name—into the skin of Lu Han's collarbone, Lu Han's hipbone. And they're suggestive enough. With talks of drinking somebody in, being swallowed up in turn. And just the way that Minseok's voice catches on the tones, hitches over the ending syllables.

Lu Han slumps further back, towel scraping against the wall as he clenches his fists at his sides.

"Minseok," he finally says when the elder shuts off the water, peeks his head out.

His skin looks extra soft, extra warm, wet, Lu Han's. Lu Han's to _touch_. Minseok gropes for a towel, disappears again. "Lu Han, " he replies.

Lu Han can make out the outline of him drying his hair, toweling at his legs and arms. He hums to himself now. Sistar, Lu Han thinks, and no, that's not what—

"The Overdose rap. You were—your rap"

The plastic rings of the shower curtain scrap as he forces it open, gets out, pads over with flipflopped feet.

"Yeah, I was practicing," Minseok informs, tone lilting, eyes teasing. "Did I get it right?"

Lu Han nods. "But you should—you know, I should—I can—"

Minseok smirks up at him, reaches out for his hand.

 

And Lu Han isn't sure if it's boyfriend privileges or just general Chinese comember privileges as he's dragged into Minseok's room, still naked save for the thick towel around his waist.

If it can start as Chinese member privilege and evolve into boyfriend privileges.

Lu Han hesitates with his back pressing against the cool metal of the doorknob as Minseok—practically naked, too—shuffles around his room for his boxers, starts to rap again.

Minseok keeps Lu Han's clothes in here, too, though. To save them the awkwardness of post-coital clothing dive. And Minseok motions absently for him to retrieve them. But no, that's not what Lu Han wants. Not when Minseok is commanding him to eat him whole.

Emboldened, Lu Han falls to his knees, crawls.

And Minseok doesn't let out the surprised squeak that means something was unintentional. No, he lets out this soft chuckle, instead. Blinks slow, plays coy. But there's the ghost of a smirk on his bottom lip and that familiar, heady heady heat in his eyes.

"I wanna," Lu Han presses to his navel, licking at it as Minseok's muscles jump.

"You're so easy, Lu," he chides.

"You're easier," Lu Han argues back, shifting, nuzzling against his groin. He makes a point of moaning his name breathily, fluttering his eyelashes as he blinks up at him. "I _want_ to." Minseok breathes hard, affected. He stirs, twitches in in interest against Lu Han's cheek. " _Slowly eat you up. Until you fill up my throat_." He continues in Mandarin. Minseok's eyelids flutter.

"So you gonna or what?" he asks, voice hard, even as he cups Lu Hans' cheek in a featherlight, tender caress.

Lu Han hums, tugs off his towel.

"I _was_ practicing," Minseok insists, unnecessarily. "I was—hm—worried about fucking it…. _up_." Lu Han licks experimentally at the tip, suckles obscenely at the crown. "But it can be sexual—ah— _dirty_. Yixing—Yixing told me."

"Please don't mention Yixing when I'm sucking your dick, Minseok."

Lu Han glides forward to suck him into his mouth before Minseok has a chance to respond. He anchors one hand on Minseok's hip, reaches with the other to cup Minseok's balls. And he gets to work. Slow, purposefully bobs, searing drags of his lips, slow blinks upwards through his eyelashes. And he's so focused on the hot heaviness of it on his tongue, the warm pulse against the inside of his cheek that he almost misses it. Almost doesn't catch it. The slow, stuttering movements of Minseok's lips. The soft, breathy exhalations. In the form of words. His _rap_.

Minseok struggles most with the tones he's complained, is most insecure about it, but Lu Han is having trouble focusing as Minseok slides the velvet crown of his cock against his bottom lip, gripping onto his newly dyed hair to fuck into Lu Han's open, panting mouth.

Lu Han moans. Minseok trembles but raises his voice slightly louder, wavery as he groans, breathes, stumbling out how he can't _fight_ it. How he's, he's being—

"Want to eat you up," Lu Han groans. "Eat you _out_."

Minseok whimpers.

"Fuck, Minseok. I saw you—I saw. I—do you _want_ —? Can I—?"

" _Yes_."

 

They've never done it before. But Minseok falls onto his bed, in a warm, teasing, perfect bundle of extra pink skin, and Lu Han tumbles after him, box spring squeaking as he scrambles behind him.

He peppers kisses down his spine, as he smooths his hand down Minseok's curved body, fingertips gliding down warm, trembling skin. He taps Minseok's thigh, urges him higher on the mattress as he falls to haunches behind him, squeezes Minseok's ass. Minseok makes this small broken off sound.

Lu Han spreads him open with his thumbs, groans at the sight of Minseok's pink, puckered entrance as he bends forward to mouth at it. Tastes with wide, broad flicks of his tongue. Drinking in the musky, heady flavor as the elder moans, interspersing breathy, needy little moans with husky demands for more, faster, please, Lu Han, Lu ge.

Lu Han gradually picks up speed, intent, indulgent, spelling out love notes with his tongue. And Minseok—like this—is devastatingly vocal.

"I need," he pants. "I _need_."

Lu Han laps and laps and laps. Gets the rim wet, groans when it opens up for him, gives way enough for him to press his tongue inside. Minseok's entire body trembles, clenches to keep him inside.

Minseok arches off the bed, bowing, fingers scrambling, body tightening to hold him inside as Lu Han works his tongue inside. The muscles flutter desperately as Minseok sobs. "Does it feel good," he asks, letting the words wash over Minseok's skin.

Minseok cries out, but nods furiously. "Don't—don't fucking stop."

Lu Han hums before working his tongue inside once more, and Minseok pitches forward almost violently. "So so so good," he babbles. "So fucking good."

Bolder, needier, Lu Han licks more obscenely. Pressing harder against the grooved, delicate, trembling flesh to lick inside. It's a filthy sort of squelch as he slurps loudly, licking past the saliva, pressing his tongue even deeper.

Lu Han's name is broken, desperate mantra, as Minseok gasps, clamps down on Lu Han's tongue. Minseok quivers as Lu Han licks thoroughly, coating, his rim. He urges his tongue further inside, groans at the velvet glide. Minseok begs for more.

And Minseok is never—never _ever_ — this breathless, this wrecked, this desperate. But he _is_. Right now. Because of Lu Han's tongue. And Lu Han want to wreck him further. Fucking ruin him.

"Tell me—fuck—tell me what it's like, Minseok."

Minseok jerks, and Lu Han stops, pulls back, breathes against the saliva-slick skin of Minseok's ass. Minseok whines. There's a heady rush of power. A certain, broken type of pride in Minseok's desperation.

" _Tell_ me."

"Like— _fuck_ —Lu _ge_."

Minseok pushes back, breathes out a quiet, desperate _yes_ as Lu Han leans forward to drag his tongue once more.

"It feels fucking amazing. _Fuck_ , Lu Han. I'm—I'm gonna—"

Lu Han moans against him deliberately, feels the groove puckered clenching rhythmically around him

Minseok's thighs quiver, his fingers tangle into his sheets as he whimpers. "Fuck, I'm gonna—I'm gonna…come like this. You're so—you're so fucking perfect. Please don't please, Lu—" Minseok's voice cracks around his name.

His knees spread easily, and _fuck_ he's never like this for his fingers for his cock never never ever. There's a sympathetic twitch in his own cock—he's fucking _aching_ —and he pulses in his own hand as he drags his lips, jabs his tongue, his own moan provoking cut off whimpers as Minseok curls back further onto his face, writhing more forcefully.

He can't breath past the musky skin, the clenching warmth. _Fuck_. Everything is Minseok and his reckless desperate perfect perfect response. Lu Han moans as he buries his face further, and Minseok lets out this hitching keen, legs splaying open as he grinds back harder. He continues with thorough, leisurely strokes of his tongue, devastating, relentless, until Minseok sobs. " _Please_ , Lu Han. Fucking _please_ , Lu ge."

Lu Han releases his own cock, crooks a finger alongside his tongue, licking sloppily as he works it inside, and Minseok's entire body trembles, collapsing forward. He slurps, jabs his tongue, and Minseok is so fucking responsive. Tortuously so. Lu Han glides another inside, spreads his fingers, licks between them. Minseok whines in gratitude. And Lu Han works another—a third—inside. Groaning at the tightness, the way that Minseok is still so desperate for more. Arching sharply back with a breathy moan of Lu Han's name.

Minseok sobs as Lu Han thrusts his fingers deliberately, presses against Minseok's prostate, lips dragging slowly as he scrapes his fingers.

And the comforter provides the most deliciously painful kind of friction, and he ruts down onto it as he works on getting Minseok off.

Minseok's cock hangs hot and heavy between his legs, and Lu Han reaches for it with his free hand as he hums, curls his fist, strokes tight and leisurely the way that Minseok likes. Minseok arches into it, then back onto his tongue, onto his fingers, overwhelmed, needy.

"Gonna come," Minseok whimpers, tipping forward to bite down on a pillow. " _Fuck_."

"Like this?"

Minseok's voice is muffled against the pillow as he whimpers out an affirmative and what sounds like a broken whimper of Lu Han's name. "Your fucking fingers," he gasps, turning his head to the side, lips pink and swollen, opening and closing desperately as he moans. "Because of your fucking fingers, Lu Han. Your fucking _tongue_."

"Come," Lu Han urges, in a desperate rasp, voice frayed, unbelievably needy, too. "Minseok, baozi, baby baby _baby_ come come come."

Minseok bucks, thrashes, falls forward into his own come, as he does, body sluggish with the aftershocks of it.

But he flips over easily, fists Lu Han's hair, pulling him forward. He bites down on Lu Han's neck, sucks hard on his throat as he wraps a small, tight fist around Lu Han. And Lu Han is so hard, it hurts. So hard, he trembles as Minseok murmurs something filthy into between sloppy presses of his tongue. _So good_. _Fucked me so good with your tongue_.

Lu Han's hips cant forward, and his nails dig into Minseok's shoulders as the pace becomes increasingly urgent, frantic, frenzied. _You're so good, Lu Han_. _Want you to come for me, my Lu, my ge_.

And Lu Han goes slack, jerks, clenches his eyes tight as he comes into Minseok's fist, bites it out against Minseok's collarbone. Sated, grateful.

Minseok makes to move. Probably shuffle for wet tissues to clean up the mess, but Lu Han pouts. He holds out his arms, makes his fingers clench and unclench, like a child as he begs for Minseok's affection, Minseok's body curled into his own. And Minseok laughs, falls beside him. He kisses his nose, shoves playfully when Lu Han attempts to kiss him with a chiding "I know where your mouth has been."

" _Inside_ of you," Lu Han counters. Minseok flushes, hums in acknowledgement.


End file.
